Likenesses
This page contains a list of all the likenesses already used, or reserved for later use. It is basically a cast list of who's who. Present Character Likenesses And Those Loyal To Each House House Storm= Tumblr ml1nruo5Cl1qhxoeio1 500.png|Katie Mcgrath as Torani Storm tumblr_mbfvgliRKF1ryt160o1_500.jpg|Tom Hiddeston as Laufey Vastra (aka Seth Storm) 211172_391105570942889_663493232_n.jpg|Eoin Macken as Gwaine Calvierri Tom Hopper.jpg|Tom Hopper as Percival Storm Bridget Regan.jpg|Bridget Regan as Seifa Theirin Clive Standen.jpg|Clive Standen as Flynn Calvierri Missy-peregrym-hairstyles.jpg|Missy Peregrym as Eira Calvierri shootjeremygoldberg_rosebyrnecom-007.jpg|Rose Byrne as Mithian Gilmore.jpg|Jared Padalecki as Eldin Sunweaver Aqua02250621.jpg|Emma Roberts as Laini Storm Xl_mcgregor_ewan-portrait.jpg|Ewan McGregor as Natham Myron Rooooooseeeee.jpg|Billie Piper as Rose Storm II (fomerly Rose Mason) David-tennant-sexy.jpg|David Tennant as Lorcan Storm living-with-fran6.jpg|Ryan McPartlin as Bedivere, Son of Byron Tumblr m92ex4Eugk1rdpm39o1 500.jpg|Rachel Weisz as Alayne Storm and Nymeria, Queen of Eryn Galen MV5BMTkzOTg0Mzc1NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTE0MjE3MQ@@ V1 SX480 SY720 .jpg|Genevieve Padalecki as Nimueh Storm Tumblr mztin7lNvm1qfdofto1 r2 500.jpg|Santiago Cabrera as Aranion Storm |-| Storm Bannermen and Allies= index-pic.jpg|Sean Bean as Ector Calvierri Tabrett Bethell.jpg|Tabrett Bethell as Sirianna Denna Summer_Glau_Necklace_sm.jpg|Summer Glau as River Swann Dastan.png|Jake Gyllenhaal as Brandon the Druid 27e2d049983617789788248745a92674.jpg|Hayden Christensen as Jace Kenton 09f3d0f2e9b759df zachary-levi.jpg|Zachary Levi as Gryfflett 'Gryff' Byrne (3rd and final partner of Eira) Lana-parrilla-4-sized.jpg|Lana Parrilla as Regina Darkrose (Mary Frost's sister) seanmaguire.jpg|Sean Maguire as Daerian Locksley Roland.png|Raphael Alejandro as Noah Locksley, son of Daerian Locksley desolation-of-smaug-trailer1.jpg|Evangeline Lilly as Tauriel Storm Tumblr_muy7bg1Q6z1qkbo6co1_500_copy.jpg|Aidan Turner as Aramis Oakenshield Image.jpg|Idina Menzel as Evanora Lavigne (future Mrs Vastra, lol) |-| House Midas= 001_(2).jpg|Kit Harrington as Dante, son of Panos Article-2295617-18C4CB19000005DC-444_634x868.jpg|Emilia Clarke as Shaina Storm Tumblr_me3mugYirp1r1pxrwo1_1280.jpg|Iain Glen as Markus Mallory Peter-Dinklage-Motivational-Speaker-670-m.jpg|Peter Dinklage as Vangelis, son of Thanasis Got_wallpaper_kissed_by_fire_by_mcnealy-d5pb0p5.jpg|Rose Lesley as Lyanna Thorne MV5BMTU3ODcyNzcwNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzc1NTU5Mg@@._V1._SY314_CR7,0,214,314_.jpg|Tom Wlaschiha as Stratos Arigiros |-| House Myrmidon= 04.jpg|Jensen Ackles as Panos, son of Achilles 09bnnnn.jpg|Kristin Kreuk as Samiyah Tumblr_mjhvkryg8l1rd77fpo1_1280.jpg|River Phoenix as Thayn Storm 004jjj.jpg|Odette (Yustman) Annable as Elysia Tharon Tumblr_m8eqsqI8CD1qcpno5o1_500.jpg|Estella Warren as Arista, daughter of Achilles tumblr_makq5hbuxJ1qbhcfmo1_500.jpg|Lourdes Leon as the young Sansa Tumblr_mbw8uadASE1qa9ofvo1_1280.jpg|Shannyn Sossamon as Sansa |-| Thedas= claudia_black_24104.jpg|Claudia Black as Morrigan, the Witch of the Wilds Merrill.jpg|Eve Myles as Merrill the Apostate Elven Mage 2012-02-15-9440-2805_Michael_Fassbender_IMG_x900.jpg|Michael Fassbender as Aedan Cousland Ashley-greene-300.jpg|Ashley Greene as Rowan Theirin (formerly Guerrin), wife of Maric, mother of Cailan and Queen of Ferelden Williams.jpg|Robin Williams as Arl Eamon Guerrin of Redcliffe Patrick-Dempsey-Wavy-Haircut.jpg|Patrick Dempsey as Teagan Guerrin, Arl of Redcliffe and Bann of Rainesfere Imagen_alicia_witt_0102_0.jpg|Alicia Witt as Leliana victoria-johnson5.jpg|Victoria Johnson as Yavana eamon.jpg|Christoph Waltz as King Maric Theirin of Ferelden 003_(2).jpg|Alison Lohman as Shianni Tumblr_mechqg8gRq1qgvwdro1_500.jpg|Gemma Arterton as Evelyn Hawke Jluovvnv.jpg|Amelia Warner as Bethany Hawke Morena-baccarin-1068776223.jpg|Morena Baccarin as Cassandra Pentaghast Susan_sarandon_wireimage--300x300.jpg|Susan Sarandon as Flemeth Stuart_townsend_hot.jpg|Stuart Townsend as Anders (though considering to have him dead already. Don't know if I can be arsed) Dwayne_Johnson_at_the_2009_Tribeca_Film_Festival.jpg|Dwayne Johnson as Sten/The Arishok Elysia.jpg|Charlbi Dean Kriek as Asurya Oliver-jackson-cohen-faster-los-angeles-1zqL3z.jpg|Oliver Jackson-Cohen as Archer Cole, the 'Newbie' Warden Mark_Vanderloo_grande2.jpg|Mark Vanderloo as the Inquisitor Hercules-Trailer-2.jpg|Ingrid Bolsø Berdal as Shado the Rogue |-| Misc.= HeathLedgerInTheOrder.jpg|Heath Ledger as Trevelyan Lumis Jennifer-lawrence-i-thought-i-saw-honey-boo-boo-09.jpg|Jennifer Lawrence as Taelila Lumis mr-gold-rumpelstiltskin-mr-gold-28080703-1499-2000.jpg|Robert Carlyle as Tremotino the Trickster Future (Reserved) Likenesses The Next Generations House Storm= Clara.jpg|Jenna Louise Coleman as Clara Storm (4th Gen) MV5BMTkwNDQ3MjY1NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjQzMzEzOQ@@._V1_SY317_CR16,0,214,317_.jpg|Maisie Williams as young Seifa Theirin Storm (3rd Gen) and young Arya Storm (5th Gen) 77_-_Copy.jpg|Minka Kelly as Adult Arya Storm, daughter of Clara (5th Gen) Katie-cassidy-1.jpg|Katie Cassidy as Winter (4th Gen) Hugh-Jackman-hugh-jackman-34434293-1280-1053.jpg|Hugh Jackman as Torin Storm (4th Gen) 1.png|Jaimie Alexander as Zena Storm (4th Gen) Ali-profile.jpg|Josh Dallas as Alistair Theirin (2nd Gen) (deceased) and Alistair Storm (4th Gen) kinopoisk.ru-Meghan-Ory-1790974.jpg|Meghan Ory as Tala Blaez Storm (4th Gen) Erica-erica-durance-28573961-1089-1450.jpg|Erica Durance as Kahlan and Lois Storm, identical twin daughters of Tala Blaez. (5th Gen) Matt-lanter-1-sized.jpg|Matt Lanter as Peregryn Storm (4th Gen) Dougray-scott-01.jpg|Dougray Scott as Raiden Myron (4th Gen) Jessica-Brown-Findlay-31.jpg|Jessica Brown Findlay as Daena Myron (4th Gen) Pop.jpg|Anna Popplewell as the young Daena Myron (4th Gen) Georgie2.jpg|Georgie Henley as Visenya Myron (4th Gen) Arrow-Season-1-Cast-Promotional-Stephen-Amell.jpg|Stephen Amell as Theron, bastard son of Thalion. (3rd Gen) Matt-bomer-candid-image-of-face-in-la-film-festival-1972910327.jpg|Matt Bomer as Roran (Bastard son of Thalion) (3rd Gen) Sm806_0257b-f2fa0d3b-t3.jpg|Tom Welling as Ashton (Bastard son of Thalion and future partner of Lois Storm) (3rd Gen) Allison_mack.jpg|Allison Mack as Jaina Colevile, daughter of Thalion (3rd Gen) Once-upon-a-time-Ginnifer-Goodwin-as-Snow-White-ABC-1.jpg|Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Frost, best friend of Tala Blaez (4th Gen) Yvonne strahovski 1920 1200 dec202009.jpg|Yvonne Strahovski as Rosalie Storm (3rd Gen) |-| House Midas= MV5BMTM2OTM2NzkzNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjkxMDQ1NA@@. V1. SX640 SY858 .jpg|Keanu Reeves as Azrael of Midas 1282.people.jpg|Ben Barnes as Rhaegar of Midas Isaac-hempstead-wright-premiere-game-of-thrones-season-3-01.jpg|Isaac Hempstead Wright as young Rhaegar of Midas Emmy-rossum.png|Emmy Rossum as Auréle of Midas 105.jpg|Lily Collins as Nerynia of Midas Keynes_Skandar_03.jpg|Skandar Keynes as Halion of Midas Dqsdqsdqsdqsdqsdqsdq.jpg|Isla Fisher as Lilith, Daughter of Vangelis Amy-adams-wallpaper-270750381.jpg|Amy Adams as Ruby, Daughter of Vangelis Ironclad 717.jpg|Kate Mara as Sienna, Daughter of Vangelis brown07a.jpg|Johnny Depp as Aegon of Midas 2012-02-16-9440-3142_alicia_vikander_img_x900.jpg|Alicia Vikander as Erika Saari kane2__130209185529-275x371.png|Adelaide Kane as Brenna of Midas MV5BMjI4OTc0ODgwNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDkxODgwNQ@@._V1_SY296_CR1,0,214,296_.jpg|Luke Pasqualino as Daryan of Midas 003ddd.jpg|Rachel Bilson as Aquila Stardance 97402.jpg|Michiel Huisman as Kit Stardance Alec_Newman_3528_5.jpg|Alec Newman as Kean Atreides James-mcavoy-profile.jpg|James McAvoy as Leto Atreides 72_6.jpg|Daniela Amavia as Alia Atreides |-| House Myrmidon= Ryaneyes.jpg|Ryan Phillippe as Orion, Son of Thayn Alles6.jpg|Allesandra Ambrosio as Raina, Daughter of Thayn Kristanna_loken_face_1366x768_5314.jpg|Kristanna Loken as Shiera, daughter of Arista 01_sophie_marceau_006.jpg|Sophie Marceau as Saiya Stardance 001 (3).jpg|Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Dantés Lumis Other Characters Ced= 0001347150-09416L.jpg|Billy Crudup 22ds.jpg|Colin Farrell CharlesDance1.jpg|Charles Dance as a villain Oona+Chaplin+Sicilian+Defence+Milan+Photocall+2Di0U6MoSuBl.jpg|Oona Chaplin Franco1400.jpg|James Franco Tumblr_m49sz0ELmk1qlrybio1_500.jpg|Jason Momoa Leonardo_DiCaprio_Biography.jpg|Leonardo Dicaprio (C or T) meg.png|Nicky Aycox Scarlett-johansson-jpeg-960900489.jpg|Scarlett Johansson BJ-2V1OCMAAu3Sz.jpg|Steven Ogg Tom-Hardy2.jpg|Tom Hardy benedict-cumberbatch-khan.jpg|Benedict Cumberbatch Kiefer-sutherland.jpg|Kiefer Sutherland as a villain Mark_Addy.jpg|Mark Addy Paul-bettany-pictures22.jpg|Paul Bettany MV5BMjQ2NTM4MzI4M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTkxMjcxNA@@._V1_SY317_CR10,0,214,317_.jpg|Djimon Hounsou Idris_elba2010-headshot-med-wide.jpg|Idris Elba Rene-Russo-Hot-Pics_0.jpg|Rene Russo Daniel-day-lewis_photoboxart_160w.jpg|Daniel Day Lewis (Villain) harrison Ford.jpg|Harrison Ford KevinKl_Granitz_16563005.jpg|Kevin Kline MV5BMjA4OTk1NjYwMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwNDc2MzM3._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Carrie Fisher MV5BMTcyMTU5MzgxMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwMDI0NjI1._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Mads Mikkelsen MV5BMTU3MzM3MDYzMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzk1Mzc3NA@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Ellen Page 39.jpg|Jeff Bridges as a mentor to Rhaegar Red_Viper3.jpg|Pedro Pascal Richard_Madden_2012.png|Richard Madden 968full-aidan-gillen.jpg|Aidan Gillen 600full-ethan-hawke.jpg|Ethan Hawke Matt Ryan.jpg|Matt Ryan Christopher-Walken-235769.jpg|Christopher Walken (possible villain) burn-gorman.jpg|Burn Gorman as possible villain Elizabeth_Hurley.jpg|Elizabeth Hurley Adrianne_Palicki.jpg||Adrianne Palicki Ian_mcshane.jpeg|Ian McShane Joseph-fiennes.jpg|Joseph Fiennes Rufus-sewell-8.jpg|Rufus Sewell Ritchiehercules.jpg|Reece Ritchie Tumblr_my34r2ukAh1sbw1gto1_500.jpg|Luke Evans Toby-sebastian-gallery.jpg|Toby Sebastian Alexander-siddig.jpg|Alexander Siddig AP06042308336.jpg|Jonathan Pryce MV5BMTQzMzM2MTA4Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwMzIxNTM1._V1_SX214_CR0,0,214,317_AL_.jpg|Billy Connolly Jamie_Chung_Premiere_Warner_Bros_Hangover_XRPCTycdhAXl.jpg|Jamie Chung Elliot_Knight_Romeo_Juliet_Premieres_Hollywood_NneJGgxpTd_l.jpg|Elliot Knight |-| Hayley= sarah-lancaster_53841.jpg|Sarah Lancaster 3645496223 2f445862891.jpg|James Marsden dw-nthdr-620x350.jpg|John Hurt FeliciaD.png|Felicia Day Emma-Watson-Gallery3.jpg|Emma Watson Elektra.jpg|Jennifer Garner Christian-bale-300.jpg|Christian Bale Helen-Mirren-helen-mirren-32853620-2000-2020.jpg|Dame Helen Mirren Jessica de gouw.jpg|Jessica De Gouw Actress-Mekenna-Melvin.jpg|Mekenna Melvin MV5BMTEzNDQ4NzM4MjFeQTJeQWpwZ15BbWU4MDI4NjY0MDAx._V1_SY317_CR4,0,214,317_.jpg|Sullivan Stapleton Joe-Armstrong.jpg|Joe Armstrong 20121011232043Thea_Queen.png|Willa Holland Emily Bett Rickards.jpg|Emily Bett Rickards MV5BMzAzMTYxNjQwM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwODEzOTQwOA@@._V1_SY696_SX500_.jpg|Marsha Thomason Rory-mccann-in-urzeala-tronurilor-large-picture-334852214.jpg|Rory McCann Maggie_Grace.jpg|Maggie Grace Veronica_mars_kristen_bell_colantoni_daggs_dohring_capra_majorino_dvdbash_73.jpg|Kristen Bell full-mollie-king-1310904897.jpg|Mollie King 1304286-emily_rose2.jpg|Emily Rose Cobie Smulders.jpg|Cobie Smulders Jewel-staite.jpg|Jewel Stait garrett-hedlund-interview-07.jpg|Garrett Hedlund Janet montgomery.jpg|Janet Montgomery 20140205195632!Belle.png|Emilie de Ravin Ruadan.png|Viggo Mortensen Cypher.jpg|Tom Felton rp-andromeda-wrath-of-titans-new-still.jpg|Rosamund Pike RV-AG510_QUEENA_DV_20120406034808.jpg|Sam Worthington Colin_Morgan-8.jpg|Colin Morgan |-| Tori= Amber-Heard-03.jpg|Amber Heard as a siren Tumblr_mlmen1gDwE1qcse90o3_1280.jpg|Kelsey Chow Freida-pinto-1.gif|Freida Pinto Anne-Hathaway-White-Shirt.jpg|Anne Hathaway as Brenna's Daughter SM806-0036.jpg|Sam Witwer Rachel.jpg|Rachel Nichols Rose-mcgowan-new-wallpaper.jpeg|Rose McGowan as a villain 3sd.jpg|Kelly Brook 16sdfsdf.jpg|Abbie Cornish Nicole_kidman_portrait.jpg|Nicole Kidman Penelope_cruz300.jpg|Penelope Cruz James_patrick_cooper9.jpg|Jennifer Connolly 2-00350.jpg|Johnny Lee Miller 001jikjkjkj.jpg|Winona Ryder Antje-Traue-Man-of-Steel.jpg|Antje Traue as a villain Leonor_Varela-9.jpg|Leonor Varela Claire-Danes-at-Hysteria-Premiere-claire-danes-30601837-2058-2560.jpg|Claire Danes 2955324-llyyyl131.jpg|Lynn Collins Emily_browning.jpg|Emily Browning Drew-barrymore-selling-montecito-mug.jpg|Drew Barrymore - Raiden's future Mrs Lily+James+Long+Hairstyles+Long+Wavy+Cut+Bangs+RICH8q_Knn6l.jpg|Lily James Joe+Manganiello+GQ+XLV+Super+Bowl+Party+Red+4RqQ3fds0Anl.jpg|Joe Manganiello 936full-tilda-swinton.jpg|Tilda Swinton as a villain William_Moseley_Premiere_Weinstein_Company_MxqlCngRmDKl.jpg|Willam Moseley MV5BNjY0MTMyNzQxMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTIwNzY2NA@@._V1._SX640_SY859_.jpg|Mia Wasikowska 001.jpg|Colton Haynes (possible son of Eryx) Eiza_Gonzalez_Nicole_Brizz_Amores_Verdaderos_Televisa_2012.jpg|Eiza Gonzalez as daughter for Neo Achilles/Kyra (maybe) Gal-gadot-and-yaron-versano-117787960.jpg|Gal Gadot OB-YQ877_laura_EV_20130824224456.jpg|Laura Fraser Anna-anna-friel-1490920-1440-900.jpg|Anna Friel Images.jpg|Léa Seydoux Gemma-Ward.jpg|Gemma Ward as a siren (possible friend of Lorelei) AudreyTautouHairColorFormula.jpg|Audrey Tautou Eliza-Dushku-Pic.jpg|Eliza Dushku Zooey-Deschanel1.jpg|Zooey Deschanel Nicholas-hoult-premiere-jack-the-giant-slayer-01.jpg|Nicholas Hoult Zoe-saldana.jpg|Zoe Saldana Michelle-williams-405670356.jpg|Michelle Williams 2007-carey-mulligan-1-400.jpg|Carey Mulligan Dean-Charles_Chapman.jpg|Dean-Charles Chapman 600full-sophie-turner.jpg|Sophie Turner MV5BMTY2MjkzOTcxN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTg2NDg1Nw@@._V1_SY317_CR131,0,214,317_.jpg|Joe Dempsie Natalie-dormer-9.jpg|Natalie Dormer MV5BMjEyMDM0NzQ5NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNDkyODQyNw@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Liam Cunningham Carice-van-Houten.jpg|Carice van Houten Diana_Rigg.jpg|Diana Rigg MV5BMTM4OTUyMzY0OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTEyMTUwOA@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Thomas Brodie-Sangster Ax2gGUsCAAIaE6A.jpg_large.jpg|Ellie Kendrick Indira-varma.jpg|Indira Varma 002a.jpg|Liam Hemsworth Sigourney-weaver_00420762.jpg|Sigourney Weaver Fascinating-celebrity-milla-jovovich-wallpapers-backgrounds.jpg|Milla Jovovich James-purefoy-picture-3.jpg|James Purefoy Iphone360_2339579.jpg|Joanna Vanderham Emun_Elliott_Prometheus_World_Premiere_nycaju7K5tyx.jpg|Emun Elliott MV5BMTM4MTQwOTc4N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzkzNzM1Nw@@._V1_SY750_SX580_.jpg|Nina Dobrev Liv.jpg|Liv Tyler Piper-perabo-image.jpg|Piper Perabo Gwyneth-paltrow-young-early-photos.jpg|Gwyneth Paltrow Anna-Walton-17.jpg|Anna Walton Luke_Goss_2013_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_7_l4TC4Zi2pibx.jpg|Luke Goss 1163738-elle-fanning.jpg|Elle Fanning RodrigoSantoroTIFFSept2011.jpg|Rodrigo Santoro Megan-follows_0008.jpg|Megan Follows Caitlin-stasey.jpg|Caitlin Stasey 26138.jpg|Celina Sinden Kinopoisk.ru-Jenessa-Grant-2100209.jpg|Jenessa Grant 031108_kruger_400x400.jpg|Diane Kruger Amanda-seyfried-glamour-awards.jpg|Amanda Seyfried Rachel-McAdams.jpg|Rachel McAdams 109.jpg|Mandy Moore Dagmara-dominczyk-desktop-wallpapers.jpg|Dagmara Dominczyk Hailee-steinfeld-4.jpg|Hailee Steinfeld Douglas_booth.jpg|Douglas Booth 02.jpg|Ariana Grande Daisy_Ridley.jpg|Daisy Ridley MV5BMTIyNDI1MzcxNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwMDcxNTk2._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Julie Cox 8019.jpg|Edward Atterton MV5BMTQ0MzQzNDE1OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwOTYxNTk2._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Jessica Brooks 1059.jpg|Barbora Kodetová 6a9619c9-eecf-4b4e-b329-6113634ff1a8.jpg|Zuzana Geislerová Berkoffmccabe460.jpg|Steven Berkoff Tbbt.jpg|Tania Raymonde Keisha-keisha-castle-hughes-3019707-423-594.jpg|Keisha Castle-Hughes Irina-Shayk-03.jpg|Irina Shayk Rebecca1.jpg|Rebecca Ferguson Barbara_palvin_colorization_by_halfdemonbitch-d5d8mu6.png|Barbara Palvin Iell_Tiger_Free.jpg|Nell Tiger Free Jessica-Henwick-in-Plastic.jpg|Jessica Henwick Rosabell-laurenti-sellers.jpeg|Rosabell Laurenti Sellers mackenzie-mauzy-34594.jpg|Mackenzie Mauzy Orla_Brady_law.jpg|Orla Brady Past Likenesses House Storm= Lucy Griffiths.jpg|Lucy Griffiths as Rose Storm Jonas.jpg|Jonas Armstrong as Norin Cade KithAllen.jpg|Keith Allen as Proctor Storm katewinslet.jpg|Kate Winslet as Sophia Storm article-1165114-041C8D35000005DC-250_233x356.jpg|Toby Stephens as Hector Storm David Wenham.jpg|David Wenham as Lucan Storm natalieportman.jpg|Natalie Portman as Reinnete Storm 1639319862_bb2b8190b1.jpg|Helen Slater as Mistale Sunweaver Emilia.jpg|Emilia Fox as Vesper Duane Josh-duhamel-20070203-206786.jpg|Josh Duhamel as Richard the Lionheart Asahqhs.jpg|Asa Butterfield as Young Brandon the Druid |-| House Spyros= 1293388841.073173.jpg|Shannon Elizabeth as Lyra, daughter of Achilles Unknon1.jpg|Jessica Alba as Kyra Spyros PhoebeCates_K088.jpg|Phoebe Cates as Lyra of Elis (Mother of Kyra) Chloemoretzdaily971.jpg|Chloe Mortez as the young Shaina Storm Godfrey3.jpg|Liam Neeson as Solon Spyros Jessespencer4411.jpg|Jesse Spencer as the young Solon Spyros |-| Other= Brad pitt es todo un clasico 557025586 617x.jpg|Brad Pitt as Achilles, son of Peleus 2232catherine.jpg|Catherin Zeta Jones as Callandra of Midas Jeremy-irons-01.jpg|Jeremy Irons as Captain Clitus 11073145_gal.jpg|Jim Caviezel as Abraxas Minor Roles Deities= 600full-astrid-berges--frisbey.jpg|Astrid Berges-Frisbey as Lorelei Lena-Headey.jpg|Lena Headey as Valisilwen the Elven Goddess in Self Imposed Exile Paul walker.png|Paul Walker as Aerion, Son of Valisilwen EmilyBlunt_Montblanc-Signature-Charity_Vettri_Net-02.jpg|Emily Blunt as Santiel the Demi-Goddess Keira.png|Keira Knightley as Melethainiel the Fallen Elven Goddess Singers-jordana-brewster-long-hair-hot-220321.jpg|Jordana Brewster as Validhreniel the Elven Goddess (villain) 30.jpg|Sarah Parish as Erunanethiel, Mother of the Elven Gods 200px-Ninth_Doctor.jpg|Christopher Eccleston as Akhaten The Old God (villain) Rebecca--Romijn-Stamos--093.jpg|Rebecca Romijn as Thetis, Mother of Achilles 49971_ryejf-fajns_or_ralph-fiennes_1600x1200_(www.GdeFon.ru).jpg|Ralph Fiennes as Ares Imdb_angelina_jolie.jpg|Angelina Jolie as Selina Aria Michelle_Pfeiffer_3.jpg|Michelle Pfeiffer as Eris 422296-jane-seymour-lors-du-gala-whitney-2010-637x0-3.jpg|Jane Seymour as Hera url.jpg|Charlize Theron as Dione of Arcadia Chris-Hemsworth-chris-hemsworth-19135826-877-1222.jpg|Chris Hemsworth as Quranis and Baelor, the Dragonsbane Julianne-moore.jpg|Julianne Moore as Medeia MV5BMTcyMzQ1MDMyN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTU3ODM4OA@@._V1._SX640_SY919_.jpg|Gabriella Wilde as Daenerys, daughter of Baelor |-| Mortals - Current = Rosencrantz.jpg|Gary Oldman as Drystan Zaro 749724_GOT3_HS_1118_EP302_DSC2183-1359138538298-A.jpg|Ciaran Hinds as Kainam Savas Doug-Jones.jpg|Doug Jones as Midas 62898.jpg|Ian McElhinney as Ariston Spyros Nikolaj-Coster-Waldau-nikolaj-coster-waldau-23774986-592-592.png|Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Solon Spyros II Richard+Armitage+hq+png.png|Richard Armitage as Galahad, Son of Gaheris and Sir Guy of Gisborne Orlando-Bloom-as-Legolas-007.jpg|Orlando Bloom as Legolas Storm Michelle_ryan_2010_25_12102012.jpg|Michelle Ryan as Keras Ksenia (reformed villain) 600full-alexandra-daddario.jpg|Alexandra Daddario as Lilian Morecroft Storm (Rose's Younger Sister) 1052342 63340050-3b3a-4f29-97db-6348a4a8f0b0-jennifer-love-hewitt-000a-hires 1200 1200 102400.jpg|Jennifer Love Hewitt as Sylvan Ferarchi the Ghost Whisperer Session4.jpg|Chad Michael Murray as Eryx Mikos 003qsds.jpg|Kate Beckinsale as Tuulikki Takala Jimmy-Smits-puerto-rico-354677_480_525.jpg|Jimmy Smits as Captain Rana altair1.jpg|Francisco Randez as Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad Salma_hayek_015.jpg|Salma Hayek as Safira Vega Purple2.jpg|Eva Green as Maria Thorpe 104.jpg|Matt Smith as Helikaon Drake (Villain.....for now) imagesCADMLL4H.jpg|Dan Starkey as Strax, Servant of Drake kenneth-branagh.jpg|Kenneth Branagh as Twat Beard isabel_lucas.jpg|Isabel Lucas as Isis of Arcadia tumblr_m3vpjsGUcH1r9h4heo1_500.jpg|Jack Gleeson as Twat the Younger 500full-olga-kurylenko.jpg|Olga Kurylenko as Zenovia Silvius Alexander-skarsgard-600x804.jpg|Alexander Skarsgard as Beniamin Somergras MV5BMjE4NDMwMzc4Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDg4Nzg4Mg@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Gerard Butler as Symeon Caradin Coyle_Richard.jpg|Richard Coyle as Proteus Hygard Mischa_Barton_1809_18951428_0_0_4861_300.jpg|Mischa Barton as Kleio Rook MV5BMTM3NzQ4ODU0M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDM4Njg3OA@@._V1_SY317_CR12,0,214,317_.jpg|Nathalie Emmanuel as Nuray Hakan Jacob_Anderson_Adulthood_UK_Film_Premiere_h9GNkcuVuQml.jpg|Jacob Anderson as Salim Hakan Charlie-Hunnam-Wallpaper-charlie-hunnam-28647109-1600-1200.jpg|Charlie Hunham as Kain Skywalker Once-upon-a-time-34.jpg|Jamie Dornan as Quinlan Darkstar 600full-colin-o'donoghue.jpg|Colin O'Donoghue as Orson Nightstalker Esme-bianco-premiere-the-world-s-end-01.jpg|Esmé Bianco as Nightingale Delta-goodrem-0001.jpg|Delta Goodrem as Kendra, handmaiden of Eira Storm Craig-parker-712783l-poza.jpg|Craig Parker as Diaval the Usurper/ Murtagh, son of Morden Jonathan-Rhys-Meyers-blog.jpg|Jonathan Rhys Meyers as King Alexander Dane – villain Peter-Capaldi-as-Cardinal-011.jpg|Peter Capaldi as Eduardo Cortese (Jace's father........and a big bastard, lol) |-| Mortals - Past= Eragon.jpg|Edward Speleers as Galen of Mithrandir/Quranis Jamie-Campbell-Bower.jpg|Arse Features, sometimes known as Jamie Campbell Bower as Prince Paris of Troy 107004_2_preview.jpg|Stephen Dillane as Lord Jaharis of Messenia MV5BMTczMjg5MjA4OV5BMl5BanBnXkFyZXN1bWU@._V1_SX214_CR0,0,214,317_.jpg|Patrick Malahide as Lord Viridien of Laconia Nonso_Anozie-KSR-014982.jpg|Nonso Anozie as Lord Tarkisen of Argolis Kulich.jpg|Vladimir Kulich as Lord Copperborn of Achaea GETH1.jpg|Gethin Anthony as Lord Aspire of Epirus Callum-Blue-callum-blue-14734559-301-400.jpg|Callum Blue as Lord Darksommer of Attica Connie_nielsen.jpg|Connie Nielsen as Lady Weldus of Boeotia Imagessdsd.jpg|Dan Hildebrand as Lord Dune of Thessaly Ian-Gelder-200.jpg|Ian Gelder as Lord Kenser of Macedonia uther-pendragon-profile.jpg|Anthony Head as King Uther Brennidon (father of Nantes Brennidon) - died in battle angel_coulby_closeup-mobile-wallpaper.png|Angel Coulby as Guinevere Brennidon, First Wife of Nantes Brennidon - executed by Torani Storm Tonks.png|Natalia Tena as Ahsoka Swyft - Killed during the 1st Dragon War (War of the Phoenix) Bradley.jpg|Bradley James as Nantes Brennidon, King of Mercia - Killed during the 1st Dragon War (War of the Phoenix) MV5BMjE4NjY3Nzg2N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTQ2OTA5Ng@@ V1 SX640 SY840 .jpg|Kellan Lutz as Pellinore Blackthorne, Older Brother of Percival - Killed during the 1st Dragon War (War of the Phoenix) Jessie-J.jpg|Jessie J as Shota the Witch Woman - Killed during the 1st Dragon War (War of the Phoenix) immortals-rm05.jpg|Henry Cavill as Thalion Colevile (villain) - Killed by Tora during the 1st Dragon War (War of the Phoenix) bcd9uqwfCVYsu7rduZnPVYUkyfU.jpg|Ray Stevenson as Edward Mason (Father of Rose Storm II) - Killed during the 1st Dragon War (War of the Phoenix) Colin_Salmon_HQ_(51).jpg|Colin Salmon as Aglain, Brandon's Uncle and Druid Mentor - Killed during the 1st Dragon War (War of the Phoenix) 1130706_1350328358276_full.jpg|Ioan Gruffudd as Mordred, the Black Knight - Killed by Eira |-| Mortals - Future= Denzel-Washington-Retro-Hairstyle.jpg|Denzel Washington as Davos Sarris Category:Characters